New Perspective
by Auna Marie Wilson
Summary: Kitana Summers had been alone since she was 17. She'd lived on the streets until age 20 where Sammi Parker found her. At age 23 she was put into Arkham Asylum where she met Jonathan Crane. He hadn't helped her at all. In fact he'd made her worse. Now She is 25 and there's a chance they'll all be working together CranexOC I suck at summaries, so you'll just have to give it a chanc
1. Chapter 1

"_Aren't you going to ask me why I did it?" The woman speaking was 23, and had just robbed a bank and murdered two people. Her name was Kitana Summers and she was acting more like a ten year old who had just seen a horror movie._

"_No Miss Summers. I already know why you did it." The man's blue eyes scolded her for doubting him._

"_Then why?" The woman cocked an eyebrow. No one had really ever figured her out before._

"_You were not acting upon your own orders. Someone gave you the job, you need the money. I am going to guess that you ran away when you were younger. You did not go to college, and your parents refuse to support you. You are not insane. You just need nurturing that your parents refused to give you" _

"_How; in the hell did you figure all that out." Something in his voice made her furious._

"_I would appreciate if you would not lash out during our sessions." She didn't respond. _

"_Would you like to see my mask?" _

Kitana Summers woke herself up before the dream could get worse. As she got out of bed, she cursed Jonathan Crane. But as she made eggs and tea, she couldn't help but wonder how many people had been affected by the doctor. How many days after she had escaped had Dr. Crane still been Doctor Crane?

It worried Kit's friend and weapons dealer how much she thought about her old doctor at Arkham. It wasn't an obsession, but it was close. Kit didn't deny that she thought the man was good looking, but she wanted to tear his pale eyes out of their sockets.

Around the same time of Kit's silent breakfast, Jonathan Crane was waking up. He had a small flat in West Gotham that was home to himself and a fluffy ginger cat named Pumpkin. The house was immaculately clean because of the lack of things Jonathan Crane needed. Also, he was a bit of a neat freak, unlike his darling cat.

"PUMPKIN" He shouted into his pillow as he heard a glass break. The cat mewed back as if to say, "What are you going to do about it?"

In response, Jonathan got up, ran to the kitchen, and grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck.

"I swear on my life cat, if you do not knock it off, you are going out on the streets." His eyes were fierce as he scolded the cat. The cat ushered a weak meow out of its tiny throat as to say, "Yes sir."

Jonathan absentmindedly poured water and dry food into his cat's dishes. He then began making himself breakfast. He hadn't preformed one of his experiments in a long time, and until he did; Jonathan Crane would be on edge.

Simply uninterested in his meal, Jonathan sat himself in front of a large filing cabinet. The cabinet had every profile of every patient he'd ever had. There was no particular reason as to why he kept them all, he just liked to remember, liked to review. His long spidery fingers traced over each manila folder. His hands stopped at one that he'd remembered from 2 years back.

"Kitana Summers; long time, no scream,"

Sammi Parker woke up at noon. She probably could've slept endlessly, but her housemate was making a ruckus. This wasn't abnormal behavior for Kit. Where Kit lacked in a criminal mind, Sammi flourished. The first rule of living with your partner in crime, know where the weapons are and lock them up. Picking the lock wasn't her friend's problem, it was getting stuff quietly.

"KITANA GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE WEAPONS BANK!"

"BUT SAMMI"

"OUT! NOW!" They pair silently giggled about how immature they were being.

Sammi put on a purple robe and ran to the weapons bank. Once again, the lock was undone and weapons were everywhere. In the center of the mess was a bleeding Kitana.

"Kit, do I have to give you stitches again? How many times do I have to tell you to leave the weapons alone?" Sammi scolded her friend with a certain softness reserved for Kit. "Just stay put kid."

Dr. Crane looked over his notes on Kitana Summers. Why he got the sudden urge to revisit the details of that particular experiment, but he did. She was most afraid of thunderstorms, _Astraphobia, _and snakes, _Ophidiophobia. _She had screamed louder than most had and hugged herself tightly. But it didn't have a terribly long term effect on her. She was willing to be gassed again. She was willing, and that is what intrigued him most about her.

Kit was now lying on the kitchen table of the remote warehouse she lived in. Perched on a barstool next to her was Sammi, stitching her arm. One thing Kit always forgot was that, when you open the weapons bank; be careful. This wasn't the first time she had to be stitched up by Sammi.

"Can I ask what you were doing in there Kit?" The older of the two asked.

"We're almost out of money." She said quietly.

Kit didn't like showing when she was in pain and stitches weren't fun. She was used to them by now, not only with the weapons vault, but with the Batman and other foes of hers. Sammi also had a few stitches of her own, but she learned from her mistakes. Kit on the other hand would do the same thing over and over again just hoping something would change. That's why Sammi was there to guide Kit.

"_KITANA LYN SUMMERS, YOU WILL SAY GOODBYE TO THAT PIECE OF SHIT BOY OF YOURS OR YOU WILL GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ryan Summers screamed at his daughter of 17._

"_FINE! Leave my stuff on the driveway." Kit stormed out of the house and into her car, an orange pick-up truck. _

_Kit jabbed the key into the ignition muttering curse words. She had one place in mind and she intended to get there fast. "Her scummy boyfriend's house." Upon arrival, Kit ignored most common manners and walked up to his room. Of course, he was getting intimate with the homecoming queen._

"_Babe it's not what it looks like." He said upon seeing her crushed face._

"_Really… Fuck this…We're over." She ran at cheetah speed out of the room._

"_YOU KNOW YOU COULD JOIN IN!" He called after her, but she was already in her car, ready to drive till it broke down. _

_3 years later_

"_Hey pretty lady, you look tense." Kit braced herself as a group of men formed a circle around her. _

"_Maybe, you wanna go out for a drink? One of them said._

"_No, I'm fine thank you." Kit's voice was shaky._

"_We insist." The men began to grab at her. Kit wanted to scream, but her heart was beating in her throat. _

"_Hey! Slimeballs. You wanna do me a favor and unhand her"_

**Hey guys! Auna here. If the ending of this sounds a little rushed it's because I slept from 6-9 this morning and it's almost midnight. (28 Days Later was on I had a good excuse for staying up that late!) Anyway, I really wanted to get this out. I promise you Kit, Sammi, and Jonathan will re-meet each other before Chapter 5. If Crane's out of character in anyway, tell me and I'll work on it. If Kit or Sammi areMary-Sues tell me what I can improve on. Reviews and feedback of anytime are hugely appreciated. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan Crane put down his notes on Kitana Summers. He had concluded one thing, he needed to see her. She was the itch in his life that needed scratching. But one question plagued him, "Where was she?"

"Pumpkin, I'm going out. I'll be back to feed you."

The cat hissed at him, not buying a word of his owner. The man had made empty promises of food before, but the cat was smarter than he'd been given credit for. The cat knew that as soon as Jonathan stepped out the door, he'd be on his own for a few days.

The moment Jonathan Crane first stepped outside was the moment Kit Summers woke up from her nightmare. Sammi had finished stitching and was now on the ratty old couch they kept in the warehouse. Slowly, Kit got off the table and began crawling to her friend. Quietly, she positioned herself behind the couch.

Silently, she counted to ten and jumped onto the couch screaming, "CHIMICHANGAS!"

"Slow your roll there Deadpool, if you're hungry just ask."

"Aw man you weren't scared?" A disappointed Kit rolled to the floor, "But can you please go make me some food? Please? Bad dreams and sleeping make me hungry."

Sammi rolled her eyes but got off the couch. "Fine, actually I'm going out and buying stuff. I didn't make you steal that fitness equipment for nothing, go upstairs and use it while I'm gone. I swear on my life-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Be careful with our money, I don't wanna do another job after the ordeal earlier." Sammi nodded, unhappy about being interrupted. Kitana looked at her friend with a shit-eating grin before going upstairs.

The good doctor walked around Gotham aimlessly. Snow crunched under his feet as he silently cursed himself. It wasn't that he was lost, he knew where he was, but he had no idea where he was going. That is of course until he ran into an old "friend" of his.

"Walk much," Sammi Parker muttered from the ground, trying not to make a scene.

"Not anymore, Sam." Jonathan picked his cousin up off the ground. "But I think you know all about that."

"Oh, Jonathan. Shouldn't you be in hiding or something? We wouldn't want the authorities to get you."

"Oh cut the act Samantha, I know you are not innocent. I know about your partnership with Viper. In fact, I'm looking for Kitana right now. I suggest you take me to her, I know you wouldn't want to make a scene." Jonathan's grip tightened around his cousin's wrist. But Sammi kept her composure.

"Fine, but if you even think about gassing her, I swear on my life Jonathan I won't hesitate to act."

"You're bluffing. I know you," The man smirked and let go of his cousin. She tried to ignore him while she walked back to her home. She tried to think that he didn't know the game she was playing with him. She also silently begged that Kit wouldn't be too mad when all was said and done.

Meanwhile back at the ranch Kit was training hard. She was doing everything from weapons training, to the rings, to weight lifting, double bars, and beyond. If there was ever a zone to be in, Kitana Summers was in it. When our two lovely friends came home, she was working with a katana.

"KIT! I'M HOME!" Sammi yelled, "I BROUGHT A FRIEND!"

"IS THE FRIEND'S NAME CRUNCHWRAP?" Kit replied, toweling the sweat off herself.

"No, not at all, I'd bring a weapon down if I were you."

Kit raised an eyebrow, but let her fingers roll on the katana. Before going downstairs to meet this mysterious stranger, she took a swig of water. As Sammi predicted, she wasn't happy upon seeing their guest. But her fury wasn't directed toward who she had expected.

In a cheesy action movie move, Kit threw her katana, pinning Sammi to the wall.

"HOW? HOW IN THE GODDAMNED HELL COULD YOU DO THIS? DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN I SAID I NEVER WANTED TO SEE HIM AGAIN? Do you remember the dreams, Sammi?"

"Of course I do Kit, I just thought it'd help you cope if you got rid of him,"

"I don't think he would've come had he known. You… made a deal with him didn't you? He's planning to gas me again isn't he?"

"Yes, yes I am." Jonathan Crane smirked, watching the two women argue.

"Well guess what pretty boy," Kit took the katana out of the wall and began to walk toward her old doctor, "You'll have to catch me first." She stabbed the fabric of his shoes the floor, then ran out the door.

Of course there was absolutely nowhere to go. Jonathan would probably stay at her home until she came back, Sammi would probably come after her, or Jonathan would begin to gas her. Kit quickly dismissed that thought. Sammi was one of his earliest test subjects, so she either built immunity to it, or he'd have been bored with her. As she ran away, she tried to imagine the witty banter they might've been having. But of course running outside in shorts and a sports bra in the middle of winter attracts unnecessary attention from the wrong crowd. Also being a wanted criminal could boost the attention.

"Batman, what are you doing out, it's 4:00 not 8:00." Kit smirked as she felt Batman pull her into an ally.

"I got word of you being out, now come with me. You're going back to Arkham." The Batman rasped.

"Fine, fine, fine. You caught me on a good day so I'll go easy. But one question, are those batarangs in your pouch or are you just happy to see me?"

Batman didn't say anything; he just shook his head before escorting his newest catch into the Tumbler. The ride to Arkham Asylum was eerily silent. Kitana was having a moral debate on whether or not to tell her captor the location of Jonathan Crane. Batman was being anti-social, but could you really blame him?

_**Hey Author here. This chapter took way to long to bust out. And I kinda hate it. Way too much dialogue! But whose fault is that? Mine! I really hope you guys like this because its 2:30 and I stayed up to finish it. Sorry for the wait, I'll try to publish more often. See you next chapter!**_


End file.
